pucks_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Parental Guidance for GTA: San Andreas
SEX & NUDITY: Sex & Nudity: 10. There is a large amount of sexual content throughout the entire film, including lots of passionete kissing. More at the beginning of the film a woman is shown passionetely kissing a man. It is quite sexual. There is a short rape scene where Ryder enters the bedroom of a dead gangster which a naked prostitute between him. Ryder begins to tie the woman to the bed, takes sexual equipment and begins to rape her. He then kills her with a baseball bat. Nudity and strong sexual content is implied. A man and a woman are shown having oral and anal sex. Several prostitutes are shown at a stripclub and women wear thongs and a bra, breasts are visible, but stars cover the nipples. A man is satisfied by two almost nude women on a couch. Several women are performing erotic lap-dancing briefly. There is a sex scene in full detail. The man pushes the woman to the wall and they begin to kiss passionetely. Strong sex is implied. A man claims to have photos of a man's sister and her boyfriend having wild sex. It is quite convincing. Two men are watching a porn-movie, you can hear a woman having sex, but you can't see anything. VIOLENCE & GORE: Violence & Gore: 10. VERY strong graphic bloody violence throughout. A shootout results in a woman's face hanging off. A man is tortured for information by beating. The man is covered in blood and it is a quite gore scene. Much people are shot & killed in often bloody ways. Several parked cars are stolen. People are killed in often bloody ways. There is a woman in the movie who threatens to castrate a man or brutally kill him every time for no reason. A man is shot and injured and blood forms a puddle around him. A man is covered in blood after a car crash and then beaten to death. A man is placed on a car and the man begins to drive speed, causing the man to panic and scream. A man is shot at least 7 times and dies moments later. Bullet holes & blood are visible. A man dies in a car crash. A man is killed in a speedboat explosion. A man is shot in the throat and blood spreads everywhere. He is later shot & killed by machine gun bullets. Several violent gang-wars. There is a massacre scene in order to get a house back. Lots of people are shot & killed with graphic & bloody results. There are several violent car-chase scenes. Profanity: Profanity: 10. Extreme pervasive language throughout. At least 240 uses of the word "fuck" (most with "mother" before it). Also some uses of "nigger", although it is ment friendly and a way to say hey. Strong uses of "asshole", "bitch", "god damn", "piece of shit". At least some minor profane like several uses of "freak". A woman also says that a man thinks she is a "whore". A man shows racial intentions to a Mexican gang, although no profanity is used against it. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 7. Several smoking and drinking. Some drug dealing. A man is snorting cocaine. A woman tries to have a man toke marijuana. A man tokes marijuana. A man smokes with a hookah. Some unsignificant drinking. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 2. The whole film has the undertone of violence. Strong language throughout. Some graphic sex scenes in full detail. The gang wars are pretty violent and intense. The car-chase scenes are intense. total count examination: 39/50. Rated R for strong brutal violence, pervasive language, strong sexual content, nudity and drug material.